


flowers and thorns

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: ау, где усок поёт в рок-группе и целует не тех людей, а юто проживает запоздалую эмо-фазу по его вине
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Kudos: 3





	flowers and thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Singing you love songs  
> Tell me I got you all wrong  
> So you can run away
> 
> keshi - b.y.s. 
> 
> winner - 사랑가시 
> 
> pentagon - die for you

– Смотрите, Юто нашел свою копию в мире растений, – говорит Хёнгу, указывая на изящный цветок с тёмно-коричневыми, почти чёрными листочками, когда они с группой впервые приходят к своему японскому гитаристу домой после репетиции.

– А похож, – Джинхо прячет улыбку за кружкой с какао в своих миниатюрных ладонях.

– Да бросьте, наш Юто гораздо красивее, – единственный возмущается Усок, которому на правах младшего выделили самое лучшее место у обогревателя, чтоб не мёрз.

– Скажешь тоже, – хозяин квартиры ставит перед ним такую же оранжевую, как его нещадно высветленные волосы, чашку с изображением красноносых оленей, – это, кстати, пилея норфолк из семейства крапивных, очень крутой и необычный гибрид.

В какой-то момент Усок осознаёт, что он единственный из компании сидит и слушает про растения с открытым ртом, и неловко пытается перевести тему, чтобы скрыть свой интерес. Вот так просто слушать обычно молчаливого Юто оказывается чересчур приятно, не важно, о чём он рассказывает. Старшие товарищи, если заметят, сразу сделают выводы и не преминут пошутить. Это даже нелепо, что он, такой огромный и агрессивно-яркий на их фоне, вечно оказывается жертвой дружеских насмешек.

А Юто снова становится прежним, замолкает и всячески отнекивается, когда Хёнгу зовёт его вместе сходить в караоке в воскресенье.

– Нет, ну это невозможно! – Беззлобно восклицает Кан-самый-популярный-парень-на-районе-Хёнгу, – хён, он всегда отказывает мне, по-сто-ян-но. Не важно, чего я хочу, он всегда уже поел, посмотрел этот фильм и вообще занят, просто король отказов.

– Хм, мне тоже обычно отказывает, – Джинхо задумывается, – ты прав. Не стыдно перечить хёну?

Юто со смехом извиняется, хотя, судя по выражению лица, ему совсем не жаль на самом деле.

И только Усок молчит, ведь – ну что тут скажешь – он никогда ничего не предлагал сделать вместе, потому что рядом с этим японцем вся его бунтарская натура размягчается и плавится, как сыр на горячих токпокки. Усоку совсем не нравится это чувство.

****

В отличие от Юто он априори не умеет отказывать хёнам, поэтому, когда Хёнгу вечером в караоке признаётся, что хочет поцеловать его, просто соглашается и всё. Никто ведь не узнает. Проблема в том, что Усок – честный ребёнок, и сам рассказывает Джинхо всё, когда они встречаются вдвоём в студии, чтобы переписать совместные вокальные партии.

– Не нравится мне это, – беспощадно честно заявляет тот.

– Хён, я понимаю, что отношения в коллективе – это плохо, но у нас их нету, правда. Мы просто… Ну. Это было приятно и всё.

– Усок-а. Ничем хорошим это не закончится, – Джинхо, как обычно, говорит намного меньше, чем думает, и Усок так и не узнаёт, почему их невинные (ладно, не невинные) развлечения могут закончиться плачевно.

Правда в том, что Хёнгу оказывается мало, а Усок, закрывая глаза, не может перестать представлять перед собой лицо небезызвестного Адачи Юто. Чем яснее образ в его голове, тем более жадно и жёстко он вжимает тонкого, обманчиво хрупкого на вид Хёнгу в стену за студией, куда они сбегают покурить на репетициях. Впрочем, это именно то, чего каждый из них хочет.

Болтовня по душам с Джинхо тоже незаметно становится привычкой. В следующий раз Усок снова заводит эту тему, потому что нет сил молчать, а больше никто не знает (и не надо). Джинхо не одобряет, но хотя бы не осуждает.

– Понимаешь, хён, – он чувствует себя так, словно на исповедь пришёл, – это как если ты много раз напишешь чужое имя карандашом на бумаге, зная, что можешь в любой момент стереть, а потом поймёшь, что слишком усердно давил на карандаш и он больше не стирается.

– Твои бы метафоры, да на написание наших песен тратить, – ехидничает старший.

– Так вот, – по привычке пропускает мимо ушей замечание Усок, – я – тот самый лист бумаги, потому что не могу стереть из себя Юто, как бы ни старался, он всё время в моей голове.

– Может просто рассказать ему?

– Ни за что! – Усок в ужасе таращится на Джинхо, будто привидение увидел, – Он не должен знать! А вдруг… А он, скорее всего откажет. Не хочу выглядеть жалким, только не в его глазах.

– Со мной значит можно?

– Хён, ты и так надо мной вечно смеёшься…

– Как хочешь. Целовать – Хёнгу, любить – Юто, ты только не перепутай, – напутствует Джинхо.

****

Правда в том, что Юто ненавидит свою внимательность. Он безошибочно замечает перемену в своих друзьях, когда те возвращаются в студию с мороза растрёпанные с раскрасневшимися опухшими губами, видит, как Усок стыдливо отводит от него взгляд и разжёвывает обветренную губу до крови. Конечно, личные дела этих двоих не должны его волновать, но Юто почему-то чувствует острую горечь во рту и покалывание в районе грудной клетки. Ему причиняет реальную боль мысль, что Усок – нереально крутой и талантливый, всегда добрый и внимательный к нему, как никто другой – Усок никогда не заинтересуется им по-настоящему сильно, потому что у него есть такой же классный и популярный Хёнгу.

Как-то раз Юто читал мангу с вымышленной болезнью, ханахаки, страшно популярным тропом среди романтичных натур. Тогда ему, отлично разбирающемуся в ботанике, показался странным сам концепт того, что можно начать выращивать внутри себя инородное нечто и с болью откашливать лепестки цветов, просто… влюбившись. Несуразная легенда, в которую никто в жизни бы не поверил. А сейчас Юто думает, что лучше метафоры к его состоянию трудно придумать. Задавленные глубоко внутри чувства не дают дышать комом в лёгких, он физически это ощущает. Наверное, будь болезнь реальна, в его случае это были бы даже не безобидные цветочки, а кактусы с острыми иголками, которые обдирают в кровь всё горло, прежде чем ты можешь их выкашлять. Интересно, как быстро бы он умер..? А других вариантов нет, ведь Усок любит Хёнгу и никогда бы не ответил на его чувства взаимностью, без сомнений.  
В действительности, Усок ещё сильнее усугубляет его страдания, когда вместе с Хёнгу пишет им новый трек под названием “Die for you”, и Юто построчно узнаёт в лирике собственные мысли и эмоции. Он тупо смотрит на лист бумаги с раскиданными красивым усоковым почерком аккорды над строчками текста и не верит.

– Вот эта часть, – Усок берет ладонь Юто с покрашенными в чёрный длинными ногтями в свою и тыкает его указательный палец в строчки второго куплета, – я хочу, чтобы ты зачитал здесь, у тебя отлично получится.

– Я? – с сомнением спрашивает Юто, когда понимает, что это та самая часть, которая показалась ему ближе остальных, словно Усок видит его насквозь, – “Отдал жизнь за любовь”? Усок-а, ты серьёзно? Какой-то юношеский максимализм, это уже перебор.

– Боюсь напомнить тебе, кто мы, Юто-я. Трот-группы у нас в другой студии играют, – выглядит так, словно Усока задела критика, хотя обычно он не отвечает на выпады в свой адрес.

– Всё хорошо, просто я немного переживаю, что не справлюсь, – спешит успокоить его японец.

– Можем порепетировать вдвоём, я помогу, – с энтузиазмом предлагает Усок сразу же.

“О нет”, – в панике думает Юто.

– Да, давай, – отвечает он вслух обрадованному другу.

И всё было бы не так страшно, если бы они не репетировали после всех в практически пустом здании, если бы Юто не путался в корейском тексте от волнения, если бы Усок не смотрел на него большими чёрными глазами столь пронзительно и горячо. Если бы. Усок читает свою партию смотря прямо глаза в глаза, словно она адресована ему лично, словно предлагает “забрать его всего, даже его жизнь”. Больше всего на свете Юто хочет сбежать.

– Усок-а, зачем ты так пристально смотришь? Мне как-то не по себе от этого, – бормочет он совсем тихо, в надежде, что его не услышат.

– А? – Усок понимает, что больше не выдержит, и, в конечном счёте, всегда может отмазаться, – могу я посмотреть на того, кому посвятил песню или нет? Мне для вдохновения нужно.

– Ты что..? – мозг Адачи Юто плохо складывает двузначные числа, куда уж там жирные намёки, но так как информация жизненно важная, всё же справляется.

****

Вечером накануне рождества Усок приносит к нему домой кактус.

– Я знаю, что ты привык обо всех заботиться, – говорит он, предварительно прокашлявшись от смущения, и окидывает взглядом аккуратно расставленные горшки с разными привередливыми нежными растениями, – но иногда можно этого не делать, вот. Этот малыш очень упрямый и отлично вырастет даже в полном пренебрежении.

– Прямо как ты, – Юто не хочет говорить это вслух, но ситуация кажется такой комичной: он весь мокрый из душа в накинутом на скорую руку халате, который готов вот-вот развязаться и явить Усоку всего Адачи-сана в первозданном, так сказать, виде. Еще и Усок, застывший на пороге с горшком в руках, потому что не может снять обувь или поставить подарок на пол – а больше некуда. 

Юто приходит ему на помощь и, когда забирает кактус, замечает на нём маленький бутон, готовый вот-вот распуститься светло-оранжевым цветочком. Почему-то это выглядит очень трогательно и мило, он переводит взгляд на ядерно-рыжего Усока и улыбается – тепло, безмятежно. Тот смотрит на него большими влюблёнными глазищами, но в какой-то момент непередаваемо меняется в лице. Юто понимает, что халат всё-таки предал его и в срочном порядке ретируется поставить нового питомца на подоконник. Лицо горит от стыда, он прикладывает освободившиеся ладони к щекам, в отчаянной надежде, что не покраснел в цвет острого рамёна, который так любит Усок.

Кстати. Усок. Японец переводит дыхание и вспоминает, что не один вообще-то, как вдруг длинные руки обхватывают его поперек талии, а на затылке невесомо ощущается чужое дыхание. Успевший быстренько скинуть обувь и верхний слой одежды, Усок прижимается к нему сзади и зарывается носом в завившиеся, еще влажные после душа волосы. Со своей привычкой горбиться – он хоть и выше – кажется одного роста, а то и меньше. Юто понимает, что слишком долго не дышал, только когда в глазах темнеет. Он открывает рот и давится воздухом, потому что теплые руки Усока оказываются на его голой коже, кончики пальцев гладят грудь и рельефный пресс.

– Ты!.. – Юто закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы позорно не застонать, поддавшись на провокацию.

– Я, мы, Чон Усок, – Усок смеётся (как будто есть что-то весёлое в том, чтобы доводить людей до инфаркта), хотя то, как колотится его сердце, можно почувствовать спиной.

– Страшный человек… – бормочет японец, в момент разучившись внятно изъясняться на всех известных ему языках.

– Просто скажи, что без ума от меня, – “страшный человек” довольно хмыкает и наклоняет голову, чтобы спрятать лицо в изгибе чужой шеи.

– Хорошо-хорошо, но позволь мне одеться, – Юто гладит его по голове, пропуская мягкие волосы сквозь пальцы.

– Зачем? – за невинной улыбкой Усока прячется хорошо различимое коварство. Но кто Юто, если не король отказов?

– Ладно, может быть, позже, – не говорить же, что рядом с ним Юто чувствует себя тем самым деликатным тепличным растением, которому нечего противопоставить острым шипам, вонзающимся в самое сердце.


End file.
